gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wrecking Ball
Wrecking Ball, en español Bola de demolición, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio The End of Twerk, y fue cantada por Marley. La versión original le pertenece a Miley Cyrus. Contexto de la canción Es cantada cuando Marley se entera de que Jake la engañó con Bree. Letra We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain We jumped, never asking why We kissed, I fell under your spell A love no one could deny Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I can't live a lie, running for my life I will always want you I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me I put you high up in the sky And now, you're not coming down It slowly turned, you let me burn And now, we're ashes on the ground Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I can't live a lie, running for my life I will always want you I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me I came in like a wrecking ball Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung Left me crashing in a blazing fall All you ever did was wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me I never meant to start a war I just wanted you to let me in And instead of using force I guess I should've let you win I never meant to start a war I just wanted you to let me in I guess I should've let you win Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me I came in like a wrecking ball Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung Left me crashing in a blazing fall All you ever did was wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me Galería 1396009 10151982427855681 1559207274 n.jpg 1398892 10151982428265681 743153803 o.jpg BA2TjIGCcAEUasN.jpg|Marley en la su presentación.|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Wrecking_Ball 640px-50.jpg|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Wrecking_Ball#slideshow-0 486px-Glee Wrecking Ball Card.png Ball (2).png Ball destruction.png Ball W.png Ball.png Don't You.png Ever Say.png Mar.png Marley 5x05.png Marley Ball.png Marley Twercking.png Marley W.png Marley WB.png Walked Away.png Walked.png WB (2).png WB.png We Clawd.png Wreack.png Wreacking Ball Twerk.png Wreacking Marley.png Curiosidades *El vestuario que utiliza Marley hace referencia al de Miley Cyrus en la canción original. *Esta es la segunda canción de Miley Cyrus que se canta en la serie, pero es la primera que se lanza como sencillo y se incluye en un álbum de Glee, ya que The Climb no fue lanzada. *Se uso el mismo fondo en las escenas de la bola de demolición que en Dog Days Are Over, We Are Young y Let it be, pero es la primera vez que se usa en un solo. *Se puede ver el techo del estudio en la performance. *Es la única performance de la temporada (hasta ahora) que no fué subida al canal original de Glee en Youtube. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Solos de Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio The End of Twerk